Curse
by Latinagal
Summary: Samantha Turner has always believed in pirates and myths but everyone says those are foolish tales. Later, she meets a boy name Jay Sparrow. He tells her the truth and a few secrets she was never meant to know. “Do you believe in curses? Well you should
1. Prologue

**Title: **_Curse_

**Summary-**_ Samantha Turner has always believed in pirates and myths but everyone says those are foolish tales. Later, she meets a boy name Jay Sparrow. He tells her the truth and a few secrets she was never meant to know. . . "Do you believe in curses? Well you should."_

**By-** _Latinagal_

**Default-**_ I don't own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie except the plot._

**Rated: **_PG-13 for language and violence._

**Note- **_Oh, if I'm coping anything from any fics please inform me and I'm so sorry if I am because I have only looked at a few fics in this section. This is my first time writing a fic for Pirates of the Caribbean but except that. . . hope you like my fic!_

~*~ 

**Prologue-**

"There is no such thing as pirates Samantha and if they're were then _we_ would know," everyone tells me. Did I believe them? When they told me that? No, since I knew pirates were out there somewhere in the distance. 

I always wanted to be a pirate ever since I was three years old. I would always play games with my brother and sister. But now since both of them have grown up and out of the stage of childhood, they will laugh and say, "Samantha that's childish! Your fourteen years old and believe in them? I can't believe you! Grow up already!" Why should I not believe in them? They're so many myths I hear about the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow. . . if there were so many then why couldn't pirates be real? 

My name is Samantha Elisabeth Turner and I am the daughter of Elisabeth and William Turner. Everyone use to call me Sam for short but since I'm getting older, everyone seems to be calling me Samantha. I hate it when people use my full name and don't call me Sam since I'm still me. . . . I might be getting older but I still have my childhood dreams. 

I'm the second youngest in my family out of four siblings. My oldest sister Mary Ann Turner, who is eighteen years old. I think she's the prettiest from all of my sisters including me. She looks more like my mother then my father but has his eyes. Then comes my older brother, Christopher Will Turner who is sixteen years old. He looks exactly like my father but has my mother's touch of skin. Lastly, my youngest sister Alexandra Emma Turner who is twelve years old. She looks like my mother but has the color of my father's hair color. Now about me? How do I look like? Hmm. . . I have no idea if I look more like my mother or father and I do not really care. I am myself and that's all I need to know. (_I know, this paragraph has a few error. -_- couldn't think of another way to put it_.) 

So, what if I'm fourteen and believe in ghosts, myths, legends and pirates? I will always believe in them nor matter what people say. Someday I will prove to England that there are pirates and that the legend of the Black Pearl is real. I know that there are secrets about England that are hidden. 

Sometimes I even feel that my parents are hiding something away from me. Whenever I try asking them about my grandparents, they'll stay quiet for a long time then tell me that they were wealthy people like them. Did I believe my parents? No, I knew they were hiding things from me ever since I was born. Even my parents thought it was foolish of me believing in pirates and myths. 

I always tell people that believe in what you believe in and not what other people say since they are not you. Sometimes the things you believe in may come true. 

~*~ 

**A/N: **_Do you guys think this is interesting? Should I keep on writing or just delete the fic?_   



	2. Chapter One

**A/N-** _Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and here the actual chapter! Yay! I just got into using these font thingy but i'm not sure if there going to be all right. If there are a few mistakes then I'm really sorry. I'm still trying to get use to this new style of document on my computer. So here are your responses from your reviews!_

**_reviews:_**   
**Jupiter's Light-** _Yay! You like my story! Thanks so much! Oh, the Jack and wut thing? Lol, sorry u lost me there. hehe_

**VixenBabe-** _Yeah, that is strange. Lol. Here the acutaul story. hehe hopefully you like it! ^_^ Maybe it might be like your life. . . never might know ^_~_

**Vicki Turner-** _Aww. . . thanks! Now onto the first chapter! Tee hee. Lol_

**Dannygirl001122-** _Thanks for the review!_

**Nadika-** _Yay! I updated and greeting from US to! Lol_

**Jenmm31-** _Aww thanks! You think it's off good? ^_^_

**Bitchywriter-** _Sam. . . Uhh. I think you got it kind of confused since SAM is Will daughter missy._

**Leggylicker-** _Yeah probably, lol. I mean where did she get that idea?_

**Lin- **_Aww! Thanks! ^_^ You think it sounds interesting??? Well here's more. . ._

~*~ 

**Chapter one: Getting ready**

"Samantha it's time to wake up honey," a voice called out. 

"Mother! It's to early to wake up," Sam mumbled, just waking up. 

"I know it is honey," Elizabeth said while opening the curtains. Sam pulled the covers over her so she didn't have to see the light. 

"Why do I have to wake up so early?" Sam grumbled. 

"It's your grandfather birthday Samantha. . . remember?" Elizabeth said. 

"I know it is but do I have to go?" Sam asked. 

"Yes you do so get out of bed or do I have to make you?" Elizabeth said frustrated a bit. 

"I don't see why since grandfather doesn't even like me," Sam said while pulling off her covers then sat up. Elisabeth looked at her in a confused way. 

Elizabeth still looked as though she were still in her mid-twenties. There were only a few changes, her hips seemed a bit bigger and she matured. Except that, the only difference is that she was getting older. She may by thirty-six but she didn't look a day older then twenty-five. Elisabeth is still the same beautiful girl since the passed eighteen years. 

"Your grandfather does love you Samantha," Elizabeth said. 

"He loves Mary Ann more," Sam declared. 

"Mary Ann is more mature," Elizabeth continues, "she's. . . how do you put this, more lady like and beyond your years Samantha, so that is why your grandfather is always talking to her." 

"But I don't want to be a lady though," Sam whined. 

"Then what do you want to be?" Elizabeth asked. 

"I want to be a pirate!" Sam exclaimed. She threw her covers to the floor and stood up on the bed, while pretending she had a sword in her hand. Sam went to a fighting position as though she were a real pirate. Elizabeth started to laugh at the sight. 

"Oh Samantha, your just like your father when he was young battling pir. . ." Elizabeth trailed off. 

"What did you say mother?" Sam asked, while getting off her bed. 

"Nothing dear," Elizabeth said, while turning around and going towards Sam's closet. 

"You were about to say something," Sam said as she walked towards Elizabeth. 

"It's nothing important," Elizabeth said. She grabbed out one of Sam's yellow dresses. "This dress will look perfect on you Samantha!" 

"I like that dress to mother but you were going to say pirates," Sam said. Elizabeth turned around to face Sam and held out her dress. 

"I was not going to say no such thing Samantha! Now go get dressed before you anger me," Elizabeth said frustrated. Sam looked at her mother confused then grabbed her dress. 

"I don't believe you mother," Sam finally said then walked out of the room. Elizabeth sighed, _'if only you knew Sammy but you can't since it's restricted to tell the truth about mine and your fathers passed.'_ She closed the closet doors and walked out of the room. 

Sam was about to go in the bathroom but was stopped by someone who annoyed her. . Alexandra. She wore a pink fluffy dress with a bow tied in the back. Her hair was short that came up to her shoulder, while being curled. 

"Sam! Your not even ready?" Alex laughed. 

"Alexandra be quiet and move like a nice little girl," Sam replied with a fake smile. 

"Why should I listen to you? I'm so much mature then you'll ever be," Alex said in a snotty voice. 

"If I were you, I would move," Sam said while grinning her teeth. She tried to keep her temper down before doing anything drastic. 

"What are you going to do? Call mother?" Alex asked while grinning. 

"Oh, you'll see my dear," Sam said. She couldn't control her temper and dropped her yellow dress. Sam managed to get the back of Alex's dress and started to pull it over Alex's head. 

"What are you doing!?" Alex shouted as Sam pulled the dress over Alex's head. 

"I warned you dear," Sam replied happily. 

"I'm telling mother!" Alex shouted as she turned around trying to find her way through the halls. Sam started to laugh as Alex kept on bumping into the walls. She stood there for a while until Sam heard her older brother voice in the hall ways. 

"Samantha! What have you do to Alex?" Chris shouted angrily. Sam stood stiff as a board for a moment then ran down stairs caring her yellow dress. _'Oh yes, Christopher uses Alexandra nick name but does he use mine?'_ She ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her then started to take her clothes off. Sam started to turn the water faucet to take a shower. 

After about thirty minutes, she went out of the shower and started to dry herself. _'Oh no! I forgot my corset,' _Sam realized, while putting her yellow dress. _'Whoever said I needed a corset?'_ (The yellow dress is kinda like from the movie of Gone with the Wind the Scarlett wears) When she was dressed, Sam looked at herself in the mirror. To her, their seemed, to be no difference and it even looked as though she were wearing one. Sam grabbed a comb and started to braid her hair. Her hair was light brown like the color of sand and her eyes were blue. She was the only one from her siblings that had dark blue eyes like the sea. 

When she was done, she put the comb down and made her way out. There were noises that came from the living room that made Sam wonder who was there. She started to walk towards the living room and peeked in. Sam saw her father, William Turner talking to a man that she didn't recognized. He wore a red coat with a red hat. Sam could tell it was a British soldier, 'why would a soldier want to talk to father?' 

"Commodore Norrington has died Mr. Turner," the soldier said. 

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Will asked as he looked through papers on his desk. 

"There's going to be a funeral and we're inviting you to come," the soldier said. 

"We'll think about it," Will answered back. Sam was confused a bit, 'how did father know Commodore Norrington? He's the most famous Commodore in England.' 

"Before he died, he wanted me to tell you to keep your promise even if he is dead," the soldier said. Will clutched his fist but let go. 

"We will good soldier," Will answered. 

"If you fail to keep the information then your family will be in danger of getting killed," the soldier said. Will started to get angry and stood up from his seat. 

"We vowed to keep that information dear soldier," Will continued, "I know the consequences so please leave or do I have to escort you out?" 

"All in good day sir," the soldier said as he bowed then went towards the door. Sam hid inside a closet close by before the solider went out. She kept thinking to herself, _'What is father talking about? What is the information that might get my whole family killed?' _Once she heard the door close, Sam opened the closet door open quietly so no one could hear. She was about to go upstairs but she heard her name called. 

"Sammy would you come in here for a moment," Will called out. Sam stood stiff for a moment then went towards the living room. She sat down on the coach and waited for her father to be done doing his paper work. Sam folded her hands and tensed up a bit, while waiting. When Will was done, he put down his feather and looked at Sam. 

Will still looked as though he were in his mid twenties like Elisabeth. There were only a few changes about him. He grew a bit taller and trimmed his mustache (or beard) once in awhile. He may be thirty-six but he did not look a day older then twenty-five. He was the still same Will even though eighteen years passed by. 

"Yes father?" Sam asked innocently. 

"Were you outside when I was talking to that soldier?" Will asked. 

"What make you think that?" Sam replied. 

"Well I did see something yellow that is part of your dress," Will said. 

"That could have been anything father," Sam said. 

"Sammy tell me the truth," Will said. 

Sam hesitated for a moment, "no, I wasn't there," while fidgeting. 

"Sammy, I knew you were there so don't lie," Will said. 

"If you knew the truth then don't ask," Sam replied. 

"I wasn't sure but when I saw you fidget," Will continued, "I could tell you were lying but except that, what did you hear?" 

"I heard everything so there is nothing to hide from me father," Sam snapped. She started to get a bit tempered at the thought of something hidden from her. Sam stood up from her seat and went towards the door. 

"Samantha I'm not finished talking to you yet," Will called out as he stood up. 

"I don't care father! Your hiding something from me and that's all I need to know!" Sam shouted as she went out the door. 

"Sammy but you don't understand," Will said. Sam turned around to face her father. 

"I don't care if your hiding something away from me," Sam continued, "If you must know, I am going to pretend I didn't hear anything like a good little girl so you don't need to worry about anything father." She turned around and left the room.   
  


Will stood up for a moment then sat back down. He put his hand on his forehead trying to forget what just happened. Will knew that Sam would keep her word so he wasn't worried but he did feel guilty about not telling her about his family blood. 

Sam stormed in her room, while throwing the door shut and locking it. She laid on her bed for a while trying to make herself calm down a bit. Sam closed her eyes thinking of what just happened. 

"Samantha! It's time to leave!" Elizabeth voice came from outside the door. Sam snapped opened her eyes then started to get off her bed. She went over to her closet and picked out a pair of high heels. Sam grabbed her sweater from the drawer then went out the room. 

"I'm ready mother!" Sam shouted while putting her shoes on. 

"Were downstairs Samantha!" Elizabeth shouted from downstairs. Once Sam was done, she went downstairs while putting her sweater. Elizabeth, Will, Alex and Chris were already waiting downstairs for her. Everyone wore something occasional for the party. Both Will and Chris wore the same outfit, which is a suit and a hat. Elizabeth wore a white dress, while her dress put in a bun. Alex still wore the pink dress with the bow in the back. 

"Samantha, you look beautiful," Elizabeth said, while covering her mouth. 

"Thanks. . ." 

"Don't I look beautiful to mother?" Alex asked innocently. 

"Yes, you to dear," Elizabeth answered. Alex gave a shy smile, while Sam rolled her eyes. 

"Let's go already since you don't want your father to be angry with us Elizabeth," Will said. Elizabeth turned towards Will and pecked him on the cheek. 

"You're right Will," Elizabeth answered back. Everyone started to leave from the house and went towards the carriage. 

"Father, where is Mary Ann?" Chris asked. 

"She's already at the party," Will said, while getting in the carriage. 

"Oh okay," Chris said also getting in. Elizabeth went next then Sam and Alex. 

"Mother likes me better then she does you," Alex whispered in Sam's ear. 

"I don't really mind," Sam snapped. Alex stuck out her tong, while Sam ignored it. 

~*~   
**A/N-** _Hopefully that chapter okay, but it's going to get a bit interesting the next chapter. This chapter was a bit boring but the next one will be more adventurous. Please review everyone and here's a sneak peak!_   
**Chapter two:**

"What is your name?" Sam asked. 

"Why should I tell you since your being a bit cranky," the boy said. 

"Just because I didn't tell my name doesn't mean anything, good sir," Sam said. 

"Well I should at least know it," he said. 

"Sam," 

"That's lady like," he laughed. 

"Why aren't you like any average boy?" Sam asked trying to keep herself calm. 

"Because I'm a pirate," 


End file.
